Total Drama All Stars (Shay Elder's Version)
After the latest season of Total Drama, Chris and Chef bring 20 contestants (19 old and 1 new) back to Total Drama Island for one big all star season. Unlike the original season, there are more older contestants and have many different changes such as Ezekiel is not feral, having more episodes, Geoff and Bridgette are broken up as Geoff had to move to England with his parents after the season ends. Team's * The Helpful Hamsters * The Bloody Vultures Opening Credits Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine, ''camera zoom's past Chris (who is holding the million dollar case) and Chef in the helicopter ''You guys are on my mind. ''camera zoom's up the mountain, and dives off the cliff ''You asked me what I wanted to be ''camera shows Heather and Sierra fighting over a treasure chest, Fang chases Scott in the background with Tyler holding on to Fang's fin, the chest opens and reviles Cameron as he floats up with wooden Chris heads and Mr Coconut ''and now I think the answer is plain to see, ''is seen crying outside the cabin, Duncan taps her shoulder, she looks at him and he holds roses out for her and she hugs Duncan as Gwen glare in jealousy ''I wanna be famous. ''camera cuts to the beach where Mike and Zoey are dancing, Brick and Jo both race however they both trip over Lighting's foot and crash into Mike and Zoey as Lighting laughs at their mistfortune ''I wanna live close to the sun, camera reviles Ezekiel and Dawn in a cave with Dawn helping clean Ezekiel up Go pack your bags, 'cause I've already won, camera shows Alejandro in the spa hotel and he poses to a few female interns however water is splashed onto him, he glares up and sees Noah and Jack high-five each other Everything to prove, nothing in my way ''camera shows Owen and a bear in the mess hall eating Chef's food as Trent runs away from Larry ''I'll get there one day. ''camera cuts to DJ, in the woods and he sees Trent run past him with Larry right behind him as he and a beaver look in confusion ''Cause, I wanna be famous! Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na! ''camera shows a boat with all the other contestants who never made it into the season ''I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous ''camera shows Mike and Zoey at the camp fire ceremony and they are about to kiss Sierra takes a picture that briefly blinds them and the camera zooms out and shows all 20 campers around the camp fire as they whistle the tune while the camera zoom's out (Whistling in tune) Contestants All the contestant's from the previous season's who didn't join appear in the Aftermath episode's. Elimination * Green means that a camper has won the challenge. * Lime means this camper was the reason of their win. * White means a camper was safe from elimination. * Orange means this camper was the last one safe. * Red means this camper was voted off or eliminated. * Blue means this camper quit or left the show. * Episodes 5, 10, 15 and 20 are Aftermath episodes. Episodes Back Again The episode starts off with a helicopter landing on a island, after it lands a man with a blue shirt, light blue jeans and a mix of lime green and light blue shoes, he looks at the camera with a smile on his face. '''Chris:' Welcome back to the fifth season of Total Drama folks over to a wooden dock and stands at the edge i'm sure you all know me, your favorite host, (Smiles) Chris McLean. Chris: '(narrates as the camera shows an old wooden cabin) in this season 19 all stars will be battling out for $1,000,000 (camera switches back to Chris) oh and i nearly forgot, there will be a rookie joining us. The camera cuts to Chris standing on the dock again. '''Chris: '''i hope you guys are ready for a brand new season of '''Total '(camera zoom's out) 'Drama '(camera zoom's out further) 'All Stars '(the camera shows the whole island. '''Credits Chris welcomes back the audience and are introduced to the campers who arrive from a helicopter, In order of the campers who arrive first are Mike, Zoey, Lighting, Cameron, Brick, Dawn, Cameron and Jo from Total Drama Revenge Of The Island and DJ, Bridgette, Duncan, Noah, Tyler, Trent, Alejandro, Heather, Gwen, Ezekiel (who is now human again), Geoff, Sierra and Owen from the first three seasons of Total Drama. Chris then introduces the rookie, a young teen named Jack and he sets the teams based on their play troughs the seasons, he has Lighting, Jo, Bridgette, Duncan, Noah, Trent, Alejandro, Heather, Gwen and Ezekiel are the Bloody Vultures while Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Brick, Dawn, DJ, Tyler, Geoff, Sierra, Owen and Jack are the Helpful Hamsters, Chris then explains the challenge that the campers have to run around main parts of the island and must reach the cabins however he also explains that the last person to arrive is immediately sent to elimination without a campfire ceremony. The campers all race off and the group manage to reach the beach and finds a clue which leads to the dodge ball court, Bridgette manages to catch up with Geoff and he sadly says that when the season is over, he has to move away from Canada to England for his one of his parents jobs and he breaks off with Bridgette, that leaves her in shock. When racing Lighting, Jo goes down the wrong path and causes her to get lost in the woods, meanwhile Trent encounters Duncan and they talk about Gwen however they come across Fang, who gives chase to them but they manage to lose him, Heather and Gwen argue with each other while Alejandro tries to calm them down but fails, the three surprisingly manage to arrive at the normal wooden cabins but they see there is a massive spa hotel; Mike, Zoey, Brick and Dawn then arrive to the spa hotel, thanks to Dawn reading the auras of a few animals, Lighting, Duncan, Trent, Owen and the the rest of the campers arrive however they notice that Jo and Tyler are missing. Tyler and Jo see the spa hotel in the distance and they both race, as it looks like Jo is the victor, Tyler is launched in the air by a land mine set by Chef and flies onto the finish line and Chris announces that Jo is eliminated much to her shock. Chris signs off the episode as Jo is heard screaming from the flush of shame and the water lands all over the Vultures however Chris uses a rain coat to protect himself from the water, the camera cuts to Bridgette crying outside of the cabin, she notices Duncan near by and he tries to comfort her about her break up with Geoff and she hugs him however they are oblivious to Gwen glaring at them with jealousy and anger in her eyes. Great Day So Far Chris recaps the previous and begins to wonder what to have for the next challenge however he shrugs it off and starts the episode off Credits The camera shows the Vultures moody about losing and Lighting admits that Jo might have turned the team against each other and that Scott (a previous contestant from last season) may cost their team the win, inside the spa hotel, the Hamsters are enjoying the life style but Geoff (who is still upset about his break up with Bridgette), Dawn tries to cheer him up but it doesn't work. The next morning Chris wakes the campers up and explains the challenge, both teams must go to Boney Island and find a piece of treasure of a lost ark (made by Chef) and the first team to return will get a reward. The two teams find canoes and race to the island, the Hamsters arrive first and they quickly race ahead of the Vultures, while in the woods the group come across two paths and Sierra thinks they should go down the left path while the other team goes on the right. The Vultures find the lost ark thanks to Trent, they all grab a piece of a map and head back to their canoes while the Hamsters are being chased by mutant monsters but they manage to lose them, they find the lost ark and race back however they find out that the Vultures have arrive first and Chris announces that they must vote someone off, when he leaves the whole team (minus Geoff, Owen and Jack) glare at Sierra. At the elimination ceremony, the only campers who haven't gotten their marshmellow are Geoff (who wanted the others to vote him off), Jack (for getting injured after Tyler fell on his leg) and Sierra (who cost her team the win), the loser is later reviled to be Sierra and she then flushed down in the flush of shame. Same Game, Same Pain Chris recaps what had happened in the last episode and tells the audience that he has something very special planned and he laughs evilly Credits The villains relax in the spa hotel however the hero's are annoyed that Sierra caused them to lose, inside the cabin Geoff is still depressed due to he had to break up with Bridgette and in the confessional he thinks that he should quit. Chris ruins the moment and tells the campers that there is a challenge which involves music, sports and beauty. The music challenge features Trent and Jack playing a song and if they miss a key, they get zapped. when it ends Chris announces that Trent won as he was zapped 3 times while Jack was zapped 4 times. The sport challenge features Duncan, Lighting and Noah for the Vultures and Tyler, Dawn and Mike for the hero's. the sport they play is dodge ball. 5 minutes into the game, Tyler is knocked out by Duncan, followed by Noah then Mike and Duncan. Just as Dawn was going to win, she trips and Chris announces that Lighting has won much to the hero's disappointment. For the final challenge Alejandro and Brick must choose one member of their team to dress in their costume, Alejandro choose's Heather while Brick picks Zoey. Brick dresses Zoey up as an angle which gets them 8/10 however Alejandro dresses Heather up as Chris which makes the villains win with 10/10. At the camp fire ceremony Chris announces that it is a double elimination and reviles that Geoff had voted for himself so that leaves one more person to join him. Brick chooses himself to be eliminated and Chris decides to allow it. Race To The Loser Village